Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, and a display program.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-063736, filed Mar. 26, 2015, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of the Related Art
A light source control device is known, which reduces power consumption of a display apparatus without reducing the brightness of a region (of the display apparatus) gazed by a user (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-238774).
In addition, an automatic light control system is known, which measures a distance up to a user and controls backlight emission of a liquid crystal display apparatus based on relevant distance information so as to reduce the power consumption (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-224075).
Furthermore, a display apparatus which measures a viewing direction of the driver of a vehicle is known, where if it is determined that the measured viewing direction is toward a screen of the display apparatus, the amount of light of a relevant light source is set to a “viewing” value, and if it is determined that the driver is currently not viewing the screen, the amount of light of the light source is set to a “standby” value (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-122276).
Additionally, a liquid crystal display apparatus is known, which detects a position (on a display plate) gazed by a user and turns on or flickers a backlight panel which irradiates the detected position and a sectional area in the vicinity thereof (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-066168).
However, conventional display apparatuses cannot perform backlight control in accordance with a user's viewing field. Therefore, if the entire backlight is darkened so as to reduce the power consumption, a display part viewed by the user is also darkened, which may degrade the visibility.